swsefandomcom-20200215-history
IPV-1 Patrol Craft
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The IPV-1 is a typical system patrol craft, a Starship designed to guard a single star system. Built by Sienar, the IPV-1 Patrol Craft was originally designated the Independent Patrol Vehicle to represent it's primary mission- operating independently in antipirate and antismuggling activities. After the rise of the Empire, it was designated the Imperial Patrol Vehicle, though little else changed. Ships of this type are also often called monitors or system frigates. Since a system with a serious problem is likely to have larger and more powerful fleets assigned to it, IPV-1s are used only to hold down essentially secure systems and rarely get the most promising recruits as crew. IPV-1 crews also develop strong relationships with local officials and businessmen, since the IPV-1 Patrol Craft has no Hyperdrive and is normally assigned to the same system for years at a time. This situation leads to creeping laxity regarding military protocol, or even corruption and outright rebellion. An IPV-1 makes a perfect pirate ship if it can find a vessel able to carry it through Hyperspace or can have a Hyperdrive installed- a fact not lost on the crews of such ships. Capabilities Though a Capital Ship, an IPV-1 Patrol Craft isn't primarily designed to fight other Capital Ships. It's an antipirate vessel, focused on catching and destroying smaller ships, especially armed light freighters. An IPV-1 Patrol Craft can take a considerable amount of damage for its size, but it's short-range Light Turbolasers pose little threat to anything bigger than a frigate. As it's crews are fond of saying, however, an IPV-1 can outrun anything it can't outfight. Lacking a Hyperdrive of it's own, an IPV-1 Patrol Craft depends on powerful ion engines to get it into action before targets can escape into Hyperspace. During the Galactic Civil War, numerous IPV-1s were used for missions far from their original design expectations. Before the development of the Lancer-Class Frigate, some Imperial commanders used spare IPV-1s as escort vessels, either carried inside a Star Destroyer or equipped with jury-rigged Hyperdrives. IPV-1 Patrol Craft Statistics (CL 13) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 36; +12 Armor Hit Points: 660; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 165; Damage Threshold: 136 Offense Speed: Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolasers, Point-Defense +2 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +2* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +46 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 63, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +0, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 12 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 10 (Troops or Prisoners) Cargo: 200 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: 2 Shuttles Payload: 24 Medium Concussion Missiles Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 3 million Used) Weapon Systems Light Turbolasers, Point-Defense (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2, Damage: 5d10x5 Medium Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2 (-18 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, an IPV-1 PAtrol Craft can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All attacks made against enemy Starships of Colossal size or smaller within that area score a Critical Hit on a Natural 19 or 20 (Although a Natural 19 must still be able to hit the target's Reflex Defense, or else the attack misses). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships